New York, New York
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: For JDPhoenix's "Call to Fanfiction!" Yep, I'm joining the bandwagon! A series of drabbles 500 words or less detailing Ryan and Kelsi's lives at Julliard.
1. Smile

**Smile**

There was something about her new dorm room that made Kelsi feel a little bit uncomfortable, though she couldn't place just _what_ it was for the life of her. Her roommate, Rebekah, was great--a singer and dancer who had discovered her calling at the age of nine. They got along almost perfectly. Her room was spacious and clean, even after they both had unpacked.

Kelsi sighed, picking out a few tunes on her keyboard half-heartedly as she heard Rebekah get up to answer a sudden knocking at the door. She heard a muffled voice coming from the doorway--obviously very much male--but she payed it no mind, instead focusing on the keys and began playing the opening chords to _Everyday_.

"_Once in a lifeti-"_

Kelsi's hands crashed down on the keys in surprise, interrupting the song with a handful of disjointed notes, before she leapt up and spun around, a smile beaming on her face. "Ryan!"

The choreographer laughed whole-heartedly as Kelsi flung her arms around his neck in a hug and he wrapped his arms around her just as fervently. "I take it this means you're happy to see me?"

"Duh." Kelsi grinned as she loosened her grasp and pulled back to look at him. "How'd you know where my room was?"

"Us Evans have our ways." He winked at her, letting her go completely before continuing, "I was kind of hoping you'd like to join me for an ice cream run."

Kelsi nodded eagerly, reaching over to switch her keyboard off. "Let me just go get changed really quick."

As she disappeared into her room Ryan finally felt the curious gaze of her roommate on his back. He cleared his throat awkwardly, nodding respectfully in her direction. "Uh, Ryan Evans. I'm Kelsi's friend from high school."

"Bekah Newton." A smile stretched over Rebekah's face as she nodded slowly. "I gotta say, you must be some friend to get _that_ kind of reaction out of her.

Ryan's forehead creased as he stared at her in confusion. "...Huh?"

Bekah shrugged one shoulder as she headed to her own room, the grin still in place. "Oh, nothing. I just didn't peg Kelsi to be the kind of person who smiled with her whole body."

_All right, so I'm taking up JDPhoenix's challenge, too. All of these drabbles are going to take place in Julliard, and aren't necessarily in any particular order--though I am going to try to keep the elements together. I'm going to be keeping these less than 500 words (that's the limit for drabbles on one challenge comm on LJ I'm a member of, so it might as well carry over to here). This one is __**378 words**__. :)_

_This also means that all my pieces on "Now I've Seen You" are going to be 500 words are more since they have a lot of the same prompts, lol._

_Anyway, read and review! :) Please?_

_-WS_


	2. Take My Hand

**Take My Hand**

"Oh god oh god oh _god_." Kelsi huffed nervously, wringing her hat between her hands before placing it back on her head. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you love me," Ryan responded instantly as he sunk into the chair of the theatre, glancing over at her. "And... because it's a requirement." A sour look crossed over her face and he offered her a supportive smile, nudging her gently in the side with his elbow. "Hey, come on. It's not all bad."

"Screw the requirements," Kelsi hissed. "I didn't get into this school because of my _acting_ talents."

"Hey." Ryan reached out and grasped her hand in his own, watching her intensely until she turned to look back at him. "We're in this together, Kels, right?"

Kelsi sighed and offered him a small smile, conceding with a nod, "... Right."

Ryan beamed at her, moving his hand slightly to lace his fingers with hers, and together they waited for their theatre instructor to make his grand entrance.

_I have no clue if Julliard requires all their students to take an acting course. Probably not--that's not really fair--but, alas, for the sake of fanfiction. :)_

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and I hope you've enjoyed this one as well! __**170 words**__._

_Remember: reviews are loved! :D_

_-WS_


	3. Secrets

**Secrets**

Kelsi scribbled furiously away at her latest composition, engrossed as the notes slowly made their way onto the paper. She frowned slightly, biting her lip in concentration as she practiced out a few of the chords on the piano, stopping occasionally to fix a mistake and trying desperately to ignore the feel of her roommate's eyes on the back of her head.

"Hey, Kels," Bekah started conversationally, stepping forward to read the words over her shoulders, "we're friends, right?"

Kelsi nodded absentmindedly as she tested out a string of notes. "Of course."

"And friends tell each other secrets, right?"

That made Kelsi pause, and she turned around to face Bekah as she nodded slowly. "Uh... yeah. I guess so."

Bekah's face brightened as she pulled up a stool to sit next to her. "Oh, great! Then tell me--are you and Ryan a _thing_?"

Kelsi shot her a bemused expression, laughing a little to herself. "A what?"

"You know," Bekah waved her hand mock-flippantly, "a thing. An item. Together."

"Oh," Kelsi rolled her eyes in return, "_that_ kind of thing."

Bekah nodded enthusiastically, her grin spreading widely over her face, "Well?" Kelsi offered her a half-shrug, rolling her pencil between her fingers.

"We went to our senior prom together."

Bekah drew in a breath, leaning in even closer as she whispered loudly, "Did he kiss you goodnight!?"

Kelsi shook her head slowly in amusement, a smirk crossing over her face despite herself as she responded, "Bek, you know that girls shouldn't kiss and tell."

"Oh, there was _so_ kissing!"

Kelsi turned back to her music as her roommate rambled on, letting her believe whatever the romantic inside of her wanted to believe. Prom, opening night of _Senior Year_... Bekah didn't really need the specifics.

Besides, she figured, maybe this was one secret that wasn't meant to be shared with the world.

_Okay, so no direct Kelsi/Ryan action in this one, but I kind of wanted to bring Rebekah back into the mix. And we all know we girlies like to share our secrets. :) Except, apparently, Kelsi._

_So, yeah, this drabble kind of ties in with my "Last Chance" one-shot, with the whole first (and, at this stage, _only_ kiss) being at the end of the first performance of _Senior Year_. I kind of liked the idea that they hadn't told anyone, and it was kind of just a secret between the two of them. So yeah. :) It's __**314 words**__._

_I hope you liked it, and please review! Thanks to all the reviewers so far. :D I love you guys._

_-WS_


	4. Dare

**Dare**

"Aren't we a little too old to be playing truth or dare?" Kelsi groaned lightly, burrowing her face into the pillow she had clutched to her chest.

"Too old?" Bekah scoffed lightly, waving it off, "You're never too old. Right, Kim?" The petite asian boy glanced up from his score of Beethoven's _9th Symphony_ at the mention of his name, scratching the back of his neck lazily as he shrugged.

"I guess?" His gaze immediately flitted back to the score and he became immersed again immediately.

Bekah nodded in triumph and her gaze turned eagerly back to the other two in the room, their faces holding matching expressions that vaguely resembled two deer caught in headlights. Ryan leaned a bit towards Kelsi, his elbow bumping into hers.

"Why is your roommate obsessed with, you know, _us_?" He whispered, and she shrugged in return.

"Beats me. Just always answer truth--it's not like we're going to tell _her_ something _we_ don't already know."

Ryan sighed lightly as he turned his attention back to Bekah, feeling just slightly unnerved as he found her gaze on him.

"So, Ryan..." Bekah started, her lips curling into a smile, "truth or dare?"

The choreographer glanced quickly over at his best friend, relaxing immediately at the sight of her soft smile. The word "dare" had tumbled out of his mouth before he even had the chance to think.

Ryan may not have noticed the excited squeal elicited from Bekah's mouth, but he did notice how Kelsi's eyebrows shot up suddenly in surprise and confusion. He didn't hear Bekah call out his dare, but he hadn't really needed to. Ryan reached out one hand, brushing it over Kelsi's cheek lightly before he pulled her closer and leaned in simultaneously. It was a quick kiss, one that to anybody but the two of them would have seemed platonic, but it still managed to take their breath away.

"Why'd you chose dare?" Kelsi murmured lowly so only the two of them could hear, "You could've said truth." Ryan winked at her, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly.

"The dare choice seemed more appealing. So Bekah," He tore his gaze quickly to look back at Bekah, raising his voice so that she could hear him too, "truth or dare?"

_I was going to try to stay away from Truth or Dare for this one, but alas... here's what happened. Haha, oh well. I still like how it turned out, methinks. This one was __**377 **__**words**__. Oh, and as for Kim--the original purpose was for him to be Ryan's roommate, but I never stated it so... But yeah, he's going to become another recurring character in these drabbles methinks. :)_

_Reviews=love!_

_-WS_


	5. Dawn

**Dawn**

Kelsi Nielson was not a morning person--not in any sense of the word. She had to hit the snooze button at least three times before she could actually get up in the morning, and when she did finally manage to get herself on her feet she always stumbled around her room like some sort of zombie.

So why, after four years of having to wake up at 5:30 in the morning for high school, had she picked an 8 o'clock class?

Kelsi grumbled sleepily to herself as she trudged down the stairs of her building, pushing her way almost violently through the door--and straight into someone else. She staggered backwards slightly, sputtering in surprise.

"Dammit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean--" she cut herself off as she noticed the familiar fedora on top of the other's blonde head. "Ryan?" She blinked as he offered her a sheepish wave. "What are you doing here?"

The choreographer pouted jokingly. "I don't even get a 'good morning, Ryan'?"

"Good morning, Ryan," Kelsi responded with a roll of her eyes before repeating, "What are you doing here?"

Ryan tipped his hat at her as he bowed lowly, a grin spreading over his face. "Walking you to your class, of course!" He straightened himself out and offered his arm. "Why else would I be here?"

Kelsi shook her head slowly at him as she accepted his arm and they began walking. "Do you even have a morning class?" His grin widened as he shook his head. Kelsi glanced at where the sun was slowly rising and let out a small laugh, murmuring softly so only the two of them could hear, "You're crazy, Wildcat."

_I was going to give some sort of announcement here, but I completely forgot what it was... so instead I shall just say Happy Thanksgiving to those in the US of A, and even to those who aren't because, hey, I'm thankful for _all_ my reviewers. :)_

_Anyway, this drabble was __**282 words**__. I really enjoyed writing this one. _

_OH YEAH. And I remembered what the announcement was! I just saw the film August Rush, which was completely AWESOME, and it's so cool because the main character went to the Julliard School and I thought it would've been funny if he had met Kelsi and Ryan. :D I might write that sometime, but I dunno. Just an interesting thing._

_Anyway, yeah._

_Reviews are love, as always!_

_-WS_


	6. Gift

**Gift**

There was a soft tap on her bedroom door and Kelsi rolled over in her bed, groaning lightly to herself before glancing at the clock. 8:36 in the morning. She grumbled lightly into her pillow and whoever was standing outside must have taken that as a sign to enter because the next thing she knew she heard the door creak open and there was a hand on her back.

"Kelsi?" Ryan's soft voice drifted into her ears and she cracked an eye open to stare at him in confusion.

"How did you get in? Bekah?" Ryan laughed lightly at her as he sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head slowly.

"No... your parents."

Kelsi blinked drearily through her sleep, tilting her head slightly on the pillow to get a better look at him. It was only then that she noticed the carefully wrapped package balanced on Ryan's left knee. _Oh, right, winter break. It's--_ With a start Kelsi jolted into a sitting position, "It's Christmas!"

Ryan grinned at her as he shoved his gift in her direction. "Merry Christmas, Kels."

The composer didn't even attempt to hide her blush as she accepted the present, slowly peeling the paper away. Her eyes widened as she saw it, quickly darting up to meet Ryan's as her mouth fell open in shock. He cleared his throat awkwardly, gesturing towards it.

"_Carols For A Cause_. They came out with a box set for the decade it's been going on, and I know how much you love Christmas Carols and showtunes--well, obviously--and so I thought you'd like it, so I got it and--" he gulped, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you don't say something soon I'm going to keep rambl--"

"I love it," Kelsi said suddenly, and he let out the rest of his anxiety with a quick sigh. Her heart pounded almost painfully inside of her chest as she worked up her nerves and blurted out, "I love you."

It was Ryan's turn to gawk slightly, and he blinked furiously before the grin reappeared tenfold on his face and he grasped each of her hands in his. He leaned forward quickly and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he kissed her softly yet fervently. He pulled back just enough to breath out "I love you, too" before he captured her lips again.

Kelsi smiled against him, deciding the present hidden under _her_ bed could wait until she later. The way she figured it nothing would be topping _this_ one anytime soon.

_Christmas fluff. At __**428 words**__, yeesh, barely made it. xD So yeah, this is a long one--but I hope you guys like it. I figured they could use a little clarification. ;) And I'm gonna try to do the Elf challenge too, if I find the time._

_Reviews=love!_

_-WS_

_PS, I am also an utter dork and completely trashed ALL my fanfiction files... GUH. Thankfully I uploaded all of the complete ones, I believe, at least _somewhere. _So yeah, currently trying to do a recovery of the folders. Wish me luck._


	7. Spellbound

**Spellbound**

Something had happened over winter break--Bekah was sure of it. It wasn't that much had changed in the way they interacted normally; they were still the duo who joked around with each other and their friends and switched hats back and forth throughout the day.

It was when they thought no one was paying attention that the changes became obvious: small, subtle touches on the arm or shoulder, shared looks that held a sort of intimacy that was even more prominent than it had been before. They would be so absorbed in their own world when she walked into the room that it literally took her speaking for them to notice her presence. The two of them would instantly spring apart a good foot, identical blushes crossing over their faces guiltily.

Bekah had no idea what had caused the sudden change, but she couldn't help but smile at how each of them were so easily spellbound by the other.

_No dialogue, aaahh! It's been so long since I've written a drabble with no quoted dialogue, I swear. it's a nice refreshing change. :)_

_Anyway, yeah, as I'm sure you guys have probably figured out by now I picture Ryan and Kelsi to be the type of people who are very subtle about their relationship together, but that's part of what makes them so sweet--when you do see the small things between them it makes it all the more precious. _

_Anyway, this drabble is __**160 words**__. I hope you guys liked it. :) Remember, reviews are loved! They're like my own personal brand of heroin._

_I mean._

_-WS_


	8. Routine

**Routine**

When they had been working on _Senior Year_ the two of them had had a morning routine: she would get up at 5:30 in order to get to school by 6:30. Mrs. Darbus would let her into the school and the music room would already be open. By 6:35 she was working fervently on her music, creating orchestral scores and lyrics and everything Ryan could imagine with a pot of tea warming up on a hot plate borrowed from the science lab.

He himself would come in at 7, right when the doors opened for regular school members, and immediately head straight to where she was. He would pour himself a cup of tea in the mug that was always conspicuously set out for him, watching mostly in silence as she worked on whatever song it was, though occasionally he threw out an idea of his own as he imagined the choreography going along with it. Then the warning bell would sound and each of them gathered up the music and headed towards Mrs. Darbus' home room, awake and ready to start the day.

When they came to Julliard they imagined that their routine would change, that they wouldn't be able to see as much of each other over their years at college as they had in high school. As it turned out their routine had easily carried over--they no longer met in the music room of East High, but they always went out for breakfast and tea no matter how early their classes were. They would stay up together in one or the other's room until the wee hours of the morning, Ryan helping Kelsi with whatever piece she was working on for her composition classes and Kelsi creating small pieces just for Ryan to create his choreography to ("Unique choreographers deserve one-of-a-kind pieces," she'd tell him with a sparkle in her eyes, "so nobody else can claim it as their own.").

By the second semester both of them had forgotten their illogical fears from the beginning of the year--no matter what the circumstances the routines in their lives would _always_ include the other. And Ryan, frankly, wouldn't have it any other way.

_Just a quick little thing I thought up... last night, maybe? I don't know, my life's kinda been going whoooooo over my head recently. :) Anyway, this drabble is __**406 words**__ and also contains very little dialogue, hehe. Oh, description, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways..._

_Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! :) And remember, reviews are loved!_

_-WS_


	9. Patience

**Patience**

"I hope they catch you! The tall men! I hope they catch you and... and... God, Ryan, I can't do this!" Kelsi threw her script down onto the couch before sighing, letting herself sink into the pillows. "I'm _not_ an _actor_."

Ryan smiled patiently as he ran a hand up and down her arm, shaking his head slowly. "Kels, this is something new to you. You have to be patient--not everything will come as easily to you as music."

Kelsi grumbled lightly to herself, "It would be helpful if it did." She glanced up at Ryan, her face softening as she saw his encouraging smile. She breathed deeply, letting out her breath slowly as she sat back up and grasped the script in her hands. "All right, Fast Eddie, let's do this again."

Ryan grinned at her, re-positioning his own script as they began reading through their scene again.

_The scene (and the character Fast Eddie) is from _Fading Joy_ by Walter Wykes, I found it by searching on Google for acting scenes, lol. But yeah, I figured I'd bring the acting class from the... second drabble? back. :)_

_This was __**151 words **__long. I hope you guys liked it! Remember, reviews=love!_

_-WS_


	10. Pride

**Pride**

It was no mystery that Ryan Evans was a prideful person. He might not be as showy about it as his sister, but he had unabashed faith in his talents as an actor and a singer and, most importantly, as a choreographer. He _knew_ he was good and he never let anybody ever sway him from those ideals.

Still, he had been surprised that when Kelsi had won the scholarship to Julliard not an ounce of his pride had been hurt. He had expected _something_, anything really, to happen when he lost it and when that feeling hadn't come he had been left baffled and confused.

It wasn't until they were waiting in the terminal for their plane to New York that he realized that his pride had been affected, but not in the way he had expected. He smiled at Kelsi as she bit her lip in anticipation, her eyes roaming over the different New York pamphlets and maps she had picked up.

"Nervous?" he asked her and she blinked and glanced up at him, her face relaxing into a half-smile as she shrugged a shoulder.

"A bit," she conceded. "You?"

"Naah," he waved it off. "We're going to do great in Julliard, Kels. I can feel it." Kelsi rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention back to the items about New York.

When Kelsi had won the award Ryan's pride in himself may not have been damaged at all but his pride for _her_ had soared. And now, with their future almost at their doorstep, he knew it would only continue to grow from there.

_Hey guys! I know I've died in this fandom recently and I'm sorry. :( I hope you're not too mad. Anyway, here's a drabble! **270 words**. I hope you guys like it. :) I know it's kind of been going in chronological order but this one is kind of out-of-synch with the rest and goes back to the beginning before they even get to New York (which I'm sure you could tell from just reading it, lol!)_

_Reviews are loved, as always! Happy reading!_

_-WS_


End file.
